


Shut up and suck my dick already!

by Ouikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fucking dorks I can't even, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Oikawa doesn't have a gag reflex, One-Shot, my first time writing boy/boy smut ha, teasing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouikawa/pseuds/Ouikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you Assikawa just suck my dick already!" He spat out angrily.</p><p>The taller male was silent for a few seconds, staring at the other male and blinking slightly. Iwaizumi was confused- why was he staring at him? He shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and the red on his face appeared to darken.</p><p>"Okay." Oikawa finally stated before scooting over to the boy and grabbing ahold of his belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and suck my dick already!

"Iwa-chan I'm bored." Oikawa complained, flopping down on the bed.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes- 'fucking idiot.' He thought to himself as he placed down his bag before taking a seat on the bed. He glanced over at the boy who was now sitting up, he was running his mouth about how "Iwa-chan's" room was messy and smelled bad. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and practically tuned out the brown haired male's voice as he proceeded to work his mouth.

Oikawa lied down on the bed and opened an eye at the other male. "You know, if your room looks and smells this horrible no girl is gonna wanna come here." He stated.

"Yeah, like I want any girl to come here." He mumbled with an eyeroll.

"Really? Are you lying or are you just into boys?" He teased.

The dark haired male's face turn a light shade of red. "Shut up Trashykawa if I wanted to bring a girl over here I would've. I'm not sex obsessed." He stated, crossing his arms.

Oikawa feigned a gasp a covered his mouth dramatically. "Iwa-chan... are you a virgin?"

Iwaizumi nearly choked on his breath. "What?! Why do /you/ need to know that?!" He exclaimed red-faced.

Oikawa sat with his legs crossed on the bed, facing the other male and resting his hands on his side's. "Jeez don't be so defensive, I was just asking." He stated and pouted slightly.

"I hate you Assikawa just suck my dick already!" He spat out angrily.

The taller male was silent for a few seconds, staring at the other male and blinking slightly. Iwaizumi was confused- why was he staring at him? He shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and the red on his face appeared to darken.

"Okay." Oikawa finally stated before scooting over to the boy and grabbing ahold of his belt.

"W-what the fuck?" Iwaizumi blurted out, his face felt as if it was burning as he attempted to pry the boy's hands away from him. Oikawa persisted, a small hum coming from him as he proceeded to unbuckle his belt. "F-fuck you, you perv! P-Pervykawa!" He exclaimed in embarassment.

"You told me to suck your dick Iwa-chan," he stated as he tugged down his pants, positioning himself on his knees and in between his legs. "So that's what I'm gonna do!" He replied with a wink as he stuck his tongue out.

"I-I was j-joking..." He breathed out nervously.

A small giggled left the boy. "Too late!" He placed his hand over the growing bulge and Iwaizumi immediately covered his mouth and shut his eyes. 

Oikawa hummed as he proceeded to pulled down the male's boxers. A light tint of red washed across his face was as he leaned in to take the tip of his member into his mouth, bobbing his head slightly. Iwazumi's mind raced along with his heart beat, he prevented himself from thrusting into Oikawa's mouth.

"Mhm, Iwa-chan do you like this?" He stated, looking up as he proceeded to look up as he sucked on the tip.

"Shut up." Iwaizumi muttered as a quiet moan left him. 

Oikawa traced his tongue across Iwazumi's length, pumping him slightly as his mouth slowly lowered onto his penis. A groan left him as he intertwined his fingers into his brown hair, thrusting up slightly. A quiet hummed left Oikawa, sending vibrations of pleasure through Iwaizumi's body causing him to curse under his breath. The brown haired male's humming increased as he continued to take more of him into his mouth.

Oikawa pulled away, a slight smile spread across his face as he pumped him lightly. "Hey Iwa-chan? Wanna hear a fun fact?"

"W-what?" He replied hesitantly.

"I don't have a gag reflex." He stated proudly before taking him in his mouth again.

God, he could've just melted right there- was Oikawa always this good at this? Iwaizumi wondered as he moaned again. His mouth was warm and wet against his throbbing member, he could just cum right there. Oikawa slowly moved his head down slowly until all of Iwaizumi's member was in his mouth, the tip poking the back of his throat. He barely batted an eye as he took him in his mouth- it seemed natural and Iwaizumi had to admit he was impressed.

Oikawa hummed again causing Iwaizumi to throw back his head with a moan. The brown haired male seemed to know exactly what he liked already, he was poking at all his sensitive spots in which Iwaizumi grew closer and closer to release.

"O-oikawa..." Iwaizumi choked out as he thrusted into his mouth. "Y-you weren't lying a-about the gag reflex..." He panted out as he thrusted again.

Oikawa rolled his eyes as if he was saying 'why would I lie about that?' He let Iwaizumi thrust into his mouth for a few seconds before he began to bob his head up and down slowly. His tongue wrapped around the other male's member as he sucked. Another pleasured moan left the boy's mouth- this felt a lot better then he expected. The thought shocked him though, here he was- half undressed as his best friend sucked on his dick as if there wasn't a care in the world. Although the thought quickly was pushed back as pleasure took over his mind.

Iwaizumi felt himself coming undone as he thrusted into the boy's mouth. "I... I-I'm.... Oikawa... G-gonna c-come." He moaned out.

Oikawa smirked and hummed louder, sending more vibrations of pleasure through his body as he bobbed his head. Iwaizumi's breath hitched and he threw his head back with a moan. He muttered curses under his breath as he released into his friend's mouth. Oikawa swallowed most of it before pulling away, allowing the sticky substance to cover his face. The brown haired male swallowed what was left in his mouth before looking up at the panting male. 

His arm was covering his red face as he clutched onto the brown haired boy's hair. A giggled left Oikawa's mouth. "You're so cute Iwa-chan!" He stated before crawling up and placing his mouth against his.

Iwaizumi hesitantly kissed him back, his mind slowed down. The kiss was messy, an awkward exchange of clashing teeth and tongue- it was actually kind of gross, Iwaizumi thought, he could taste himself vaguely on his friend's mouth. He tore his lips away from brown haired boy as his face flushed, nothing seemed real or made sense. He received a blow job from his FRIEND and was kissing him, this wasn't normal...? 

"Did you like that?" Oikawa asked, hovering over him.

Iwaizumi looked away sheepishly. "... Yes." He mumbled quietly.

"Aw! Iwa-chan likes my blow jobs!"

The male underneath him shoved him off, causing Oikawa to fall off the bed. "Shut up Shittykawa!" He exclaimed red faced.

"Ow ow ow Iwa-chan! That's no way to treat your boyfriend!" He pouted.

"W-who said we were ever dating?!"

"Iwa-chan... I just sucked your dick- we're clearly not friends..." He stated bluntly.

After an awkward silence Iwaizumi replied. "W-well do you want to be together? L-like a couple I mean..." He asked. 'I wouldn't be against that.' He thought.

Oikawa scoffed lightly, although a slight smile creeped upon his face. "What do you think considering what I just did?"

A groan left his mouth. "Just answer the question Shittykawa."

".... Yes." He replied silently.

"O-okay..." 

His heart beat seemed to increase, he hadn't really dwelled on the thought of dating Oikawa, or dating in general. Whenever he had a crush or liked someone he always ignored the feeling and pushed it away, he found ways to distract himself- working out, volleyball, things like that. He didn't know how to react to the situation- was this even considered a situation? 

"W-well what now...?" Iwaizumi spoke up.

A small smirk formed on his face. "You know Iwa-chan..." He started. "I'm a bit turned on myself, mind helping me?" 

The boy gulped, this was going to be a long evening.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend had this idea where Iwaizumi says "suck my dick" to Oikawa as an insult and he actually did it so I was inspired I guess? I don't really read or write fanfiction so sorry


End file.
